


stop buying turnips and pay attention to me

by adelina_reiser



Series: changki in quarantine [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a light makeout session, can i get an f for kihyun, changki, changki in quarantine, changki rise, changkyun is addicted to acnh, cockblock minhyuk, i apologize for what youre about to read, poor kihyun tbh, quarantine fic, so is Minhyuk, the monsta x suggested tags make me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelina_reiser/pseuds/adelina_reiser
Summary: changkyun is addicted to acnh and won't stop playing it and kihyun is the horny one for once but he can't get changkyun's attention away from his switch
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: changki in quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787902
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	stop buying turnips and pay attention to me

The nonsense babbling of the villagers woke Kihyun from his lovely night's sleep. That and the incessant mashing of the "A" button.

He opened his eyes to find Changkyun tending to his island and talking to some pink, anthropomorphic squirrel. Changkyun's avatar was dressed in all black with brown hair and a triangular nose. Kihyun had to admit that it was cute, but not cute enough to be forgiven for waking him up on the one day he got to sleep in.

This had happened more than once, Kihyun waking up to the sounds of high-pitched chatter and ear-splitting music. It annoyed him to no end, yet Changkyun got away with it every time. 

It was time for Kihyun to stand his ground. 

"Turn off your Switch," he groaned listlessly, flopping around to find the comfiest position so he could hopefully go back to sleep. He pulled his covers over his head to drown out the sunlight. Coupled with the bright light emitting from Changkyun's device, the combined light was going to give him a headache.

"Why?" Changkyun whined, running around and trying to find all the rocks to hit. He accidentally swung at one that had already been hit, making a loud clunk sound. Granted, he should have put in his earbuds, but he woke up really late, and if he went to find his earbuds, he would have missed Daisy Mae.

"Because I'm trying to sleep. Well, I was before someone decided to blast his game music and weep wop his way through his island.” 

Changkyun just brushed him off, too concentrated on collecting the iron nuggets and figuring out what the hell weep wop meant. After he put the materials in his pockets, he finally spoke. "Sorry, Kihyun, but I had to buy my turnips before Daisy Mae left!” 

Surely Kihyun would understand that. If anything, it was teaching Changkyun about the stock market, and Kihyun always said he should learn about finances. This was just in an adorable, family-friendly way.

"Screw Daisy Mae, I need sleep." Kihyun rolled over on his stomach, wrapping an arm around Changkyun's waist to spur any reaction. He just wanted his boyfriend to pay more attention to him than a stupid capitalistic raccoon. 

"It's past noon," countered Changkyun.

"And what about it? I am a man who deserves to sleep. Tell your stupid animals to go away."

"Excuse you! I'll have you know Joey is ten times the man you'll ever be!"

Kihyun pulled away from his ridiculously aggravating boyfriend. "He's not even a man. He's a duck."

”I know. Men are gross, which is why Joey the Duck is the superior form of being,” huffed Changkyun, slightly turning up the volume just to annoy Kihyun and his sensitive hearing. 

Kihyun ripped the blankets off and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Goosebumps scattered his bare legs as the chilly air hit him. 

Changkyun sighed dramatically before saving and setting down his Switch on the nightstand. Kihyun swung his legs over the bed, ready to put his slippers on and get breakfast. 

“Stop complaining, stupid,” whispered Changkyun softly before pulling him back to bed.

Kihyun smiled, letting himself get dragged back into the warmth of the covers and Changkyun’s body. 

Kihyun ended up underneath Changkyun who placed soft kisses by Kihyun’s ear. He was finally getting what he wanted until the younger just had to open his mouth and mess everything up. “Please stop being jealous of my villagers.” 

Kihyun practically flung Changkyun off of himself. “Well, maybe if you paid more attention to me instead of buying your radishes then we wouldn’t be having this problem.” 

“Turnips. They’re turnips, hyung. And I’m paying attention to you right now.” He eased Kihyun back down into a lying position, slightly spreading open the pink-haired boy’s legs with his knees. 

Changkyun leaned down and tenderly kissed Kihyun, trying to channel his small amounts of guilt and remorse into it. He felt the slight smile Kihyun wore as the older pulled him closer so their chests were flush against each other. 

Kihyun’s hands that were resting on Changkyun’s back slid down to his ass, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

A slight groan came from Changkyun’s throat as Kihyun deepened the kiss. The brunette moved his hands under Kihyun’s shirt, thumbs tracing the muscles of his defined stomach. He felt Kihyun’s abdomen tense up in response. 

Changkyun took the hem of Kihyun’s shirt in his hands, ready to take it off of him, when a loud slam of the door paired with an equally loud shriek of his name interrupted the couple. 

“CHANGKYUN! YOU HAVE GOT TO FUCKING SEE—oh, hi Kihyun—YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS! LOOK WHO JUST MOVED IN!” 

Changkyun was instantly snapped out of his make out-induced haze, while Kihyun was still thoroughly confused over what was happening. All he knew was that he was not being kissed anymore and not being given undivided attention anymore, and neither of those things boded well for the person who was in front of them. 

“Um, Minhyuk, we’re kind of the middle of something,” Changkyun gestured to a squirming Kihyun who was trying desperately to hide his face. Nothing like being caught in the middle of a make out session to wake you up. 

“Yeah, I know but this is breaking news! I kicked out Raymond yesterday, and I got Bob!” 

Changkyun’s Animal Crossing brain got switched back on as he forgot his poor boyfriend who was still trapped, both under his body and in a pit of shame. “Wait but I wanted Raymond! Why didn’t you give him to me?” He frowned while Minhyuk looked somewhat guilty. 

“Sorry. I forgot he was one of your dream villagers.” 

“I literally spent so many tickets on looking for him, and when you got him, I wouldn’t shut up for that entire day. How’d you forget that?” 

Minhyuk just shrugged. “Oh, also my turnip prices are amazing!” 

“But it’s Sunday,” objected Changkyun, somewhat confused about Minhyuk’s gameplay. 

“Oh my silly child, it’s called time travel.” 

Although Kihyun hardly had any reason to, he couldn’t help but chime in. “That’s cheating.” 

“Is not,” Minhyuk argued. “Come on, Changkyun. Come to my beautiful five star island!” 

“You’re not going to leave until I do, right?” 

“Right.” 

Changkyun cast an apologetic look down to Kihyun before sighing. 

Kihyun lifted his head to give one last kiss before patting his side as a sign to “get off and go play with the demon.” 

Changkyun slid off his boyfriend and rolled over to grab his switch. “We’ll finish this later, babe.” 

Minhyuk just stood there, waiting patiently for Changkyun to collect his things, before they left Kihyun’s bedroom in a flurry of conversation. 

How could he have let his boyfriend escape to the evil clutches of Animal Crossing once again? It really was- _ what the fuck, Minhyuk left the door open!  _

Minhyuk had stolen his cuddle buddy, so Kihyun with his poor half hard dick pulled his Hamgom off the floor and patted him. "It's just you and me now, buddy. It’s just you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Animal Crossing  
> -  
> i don't even know what was going through my head at the time. i just thought it was a funny idea. day 3's prompt is really out there too so... yeah. you just can't question me at this point  
> thanks for reading whatever the heck this is though haha i hope you liked it  
> fricking grammarly is trying to correct everything like shut up please it's just fanfic it ain't that deep  
> -  
> if you have any requests, please submit at https://curiouscat.qa/adelina_reiser  
> i'd love to write them :)


End file.
